Ninja Mask Rangers (Arsenal)
This page lists all the weapons, devices, and vehicles used by Ninja Mask Rangers. Below is the inventory, which also reflects on the Ninja Mask page as well as the team page of the Ninja Mask Rangers. Morphers Transformation Cellphone Shodo Phone Main article: Transformation Cellphone Shodo Phone Transformation Cellphone Shodo Phone is Ninja Mask Rangers' morpher and power access device. Black Box Morpher Main article: Black Box Morpher The Black Box Morpher is Olivia Black's morpher and power access device. Sushi Changer Main article: Sushi Changer Sushi Changer is Gabriela Gold and Bree Silver's morpher and power access device. Brith Morpher Main article: Brith Morpher The Brith Morpher is Penelope Green's morpher and power access device. Transformation Cellphone Shodo Phone II Main article: Transformation Cellphone Shodo Phone II The Transformation Cellphone Shodo Phone II is Serena Red and Blair Blue's morpher and power access device. Individual Weapons and Team Weapon Ninja Transforming Blaster The Ninja Transforming Blaster is is the combination of all five of the Mask Rangers Ninja Mask Rangers' weapons, Which morphs into multiple functional weapon forms. It can transform into. Each ranger's individual weapon: nsforming Blaster is is the combination of all five of the Ninja Mask Rangers' weapons. Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizantou The Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizantou is Serena Red's individual weapon. Her signature attack that envelope her sword in flames, he can either swing with the sword enveloped or fire a wave of flames at the emeny. Also, the first time when Blake used her signature attack for the first time, she said "Spin Sword! Fire Smasher!" even though his main weapon is called Fire Smasher. Also resembles a Zanbato (means "horse slaying sword"). The Serena Red is also able to change her Fire Smasher into a cannon mode powered by a disc from one of the auxiliary zords. Water Arrow The Water Arrow is Blair Blue's individual weapon. It resembles a yumi or Japanese bow and arrow, but also has been modernized to be all one piece and have a pump and sling propulsion system. To execute an arrow attack, the Blair Blue pulls on the handle of the pump as one would an arrow and releases it to activate propulsion, mimicking the arm movements of one using an actual bow and arrow. Land Slicer The Land Slicer is Georgina Yellow's individual weapon. It resembles a large shuriken with black blades. Heaven Fan The Heaven Fan is Jenny Pink's individual weapon. It resembles a tessen, a Japanese war fan, and includes a decorative tassel. The pink disk goes on its back area. Wood Spear The *'Wood Spear' is Vanessa White's individual weapon. It resembles a yari, or a Japanese spear. By attaching a disk to the back, a blade appears at the top of the spear. Sidearms Ninja Sword The Ninja Sword is Ninja Mask Rangers' personal sidearm. This common Ranger weapon is strapped to the back at all times. An enhancement program developed by Dustin Nguyen can increase the tensile strength of the blade, allowing stronger attacks. Dai Blaster The Dai Blaster is Ninja Mask Rangers' personal sidearm. A laser gun that is formed when the two sidearms are combined. It can be used to fire a laser rope so that the Ninja Mask Rangers can board their Opera Mask. Olivia Sword The Olivia Sword is Olivia Black's personal sidearm. Bull Blaster The Bull Blaster is Olivia Black's personal sidearm. It can be combined to form theBullTaro, allowing to execute the Heretic Ruination finishing attack. It can be enlarged with the big to use it as a weapon for Lone StarNitro. Sword Sushi The Sword Sushi is Gabriela Gold & Bree Silver's personal sidearm. They worked identically to the Earth-made Katana when in use, but had strange monster markings inscribed upon the blade, presumably to grant it greater cutting ability. Sushi Laser The Sushi Laser is Gabriela Gold & Bree Silver's personal sidearm. The flintlock pistol-like sidearms. Frog Laser The Frog Laser is Penelope Green's personal sidearm. Inventory See Also *Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru- Spin Sword Samurai Sentai Shinkenger counterpart. **Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizanto- Fire Smasher **Water Arrow- Hydro Bow **Heaven Fan- Sky Fan **Wood Spear - Forest Spear **Land Slicer- Earth Slicer *Arsenal (Samurai) - Power Rangers counterpart . *''Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru ''- Super Sentai counterpar of Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger. *Ninja Sword/Laser Blaster - Super Sentai counterpart of Power Rangers Ninja Storm. *Dai Buster - Gosei Sentai Dairanger. *Secret Loading Gun Mougyu Bazooka - Samurai Sentai Shinkenger counterpart. *Secret Sword Kakuremaru (Ninja Sentai Kakuranger) *Aquitian Saber (Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers) *Kakulaser - Ninja Sentai Kakuranger *Frog Pod - Kamen Rider W. Category:Ninja Mask Series Category:Bikini Rangers Arsenal